Wow Comics Vol 1 9
Supporting Characters: * Mrs. Bromfield * * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Jack Binder | Inker2_1 = Jack Binder | StoryTitle2 = Mr. Scarlet: "Make-Believe Mastermind" | Synopsis2 = Scarlet and Pinky take down three high-profile criminals in quick succession, while Brian Butler's workload expands accordingly. Soon, Brian Butler loses his job as Special Prosecutor, thanks to the agitation of a "citizens' committee," and an irate Mayor. Butler opens a private law office. Ten weeks go by with no clients. Butler's ex-secretary Miss Wade finds a new job as a night nurse for old Cholmondely Creep; and argues bitterly with Brian before leaving for good. A car crash outside the office calls Butler's attention to a subway booth on the corner, which had not been there until then. Mr. Scarlet and Pinky costume up to investigate, and shortly find the booth to be a papier-mache fake, in which four robbers are sticking up would-be subway passengers. Fisticuffs ensue but the hoods get away when their fake booth catches fire, diverting Scarlet's attention to extinguishing it. -- But it soon turns out that there's only one papier-mache shop in this city, so Mr. Scarlet and Pinky go sprinting over to visit it, and there they are surprised to encounter the 4-man robbery gang; further fisticuffs ensue and two of the robbers are thrashed while two escape. Pinky pursues the escapees while Scarlet follows up on another clue. -- That evening Mr. Scarlet arrives at the mansion home of wealthy, bedridden Cholmondely Creep, who is regaling his nurse, his physician, his butler, and his secretary with some purely hypothetical plans for purely hypothetical crimes. It's his hobby, you see. Meanwhile Pinky has found a fake garage, and signals Mr. Scarlet with a red rocket, sending a scarlet streak across the sable sky. The garage turns out to be another papier-mache fake building, and packed with thugs; another fistfight starts up, and ends with both heroes getting conked on their heads with blunt instruments. They're quickly tied up, stuffed into a car, and sent rolling down a hill and into the river. Scarlet gets himself and Pinky loose from their ropes and they escape to the surface. They go to Creep's house and Scarlet questions him, and learns of another phony-front crime plan, involving a fake movie theater at Graham Square. Inside is an even larger gang than before, and one of them wears a mask. The dynamic duo punch their way through a large number of gangsters and take down the masked man, who turns out to be Cholmondely Creep's doctor. -- At story's end, Butler is still a struggling, clientless lawyer; Miss Wade has been fired from her nurse job (Mr. Creep's heart problem was made up by the doctor); and Pinky has a few choice thoughts on the subject. * "Cholmondely" is pronounced "Chumley." * In the captions, Mr. Scarlet and Pinky are called "the dynamic duo," at least twice. * Pinky's suit is red, with yellow trim, and always has been. Why IS he called Pinky? | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Miss Wade, Butler's former secretary Adversaries: * the Black Sphinx * the Boss of Crime College * the Inhuman Voice * an unnamed corrupt doctor Other Characters: * the Mayor * unnamed head of a Citizens' Committee * Cholmondely Creep and his staff: ** a secretary ** a butler Locations: * Brian Butler's new law office at 13 Park Row Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Phantom Eagle: "Down Under" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Phantom Eagle Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Commando Yank: "The Terrific Toy" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Dave Berg | Penciler5_1 = Dave Berg | Inker5_1 = Dave Berg | StoryTitle5 = Spooks: "Creepy Fantasy" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Spooks Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Wow Comics #9 entire issue * Wow Comics #9 index entry * Wow Comics #9 Mr. Scarlet: "Make-Believe Mastermind" story online }}